


Play date

by GoNEF, Sinner_ofLA



Category: Assassination Classroom, Fairy Tail
Genre: Adorable Nagisa, Erza and Karma are siblings, F/M, Fluff, Gray and Nagisa are brothers, M/M, Overprotective Gray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoNEF/pseuds/GoNEF, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_ofLA/pseuds/Sinner_ofLA
Summary: Nagisa tells his big brother Gray all about his knight and shining armor





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Go_n_ef: so it's been a while since I've updated a story and I aint gonna lie I just couldn't find the motivation to write but I've been inspired and I'm not going to be updating my stories I already got the next chapters for: your looking in the wrong place for my love, little princess, king of the damned, and Forever and Always and way pass eternity. But for now I really wanna post this because I fell in love wit assassination classroom and Nagisa being Gray's younger brother is a cute head canon of mine ^^
> 
> Anywho hope you guys enjoy and don't worry starting tomorrow I'll be updating my other stories ^^

Gray stood by the gate with Natsu next to him. The two were currently waiting for Nagisa to get out of school since it was almost time for the elementary schools to be let out. 

Since the two were high schoolers and already seniors they were allowed to leave the school early if they didn’t have a last period class or any school activities to do.

Since they had neither the two decided to pick up little Nagisa from school who was Gray’s little brother.

Nagisa was a target for bullies since he had feminine features and was very small for an eight year old which is why Gray and Natsu always tried to pick him up from school.

Of course that just made Gray over protective of him due to his small status and feminine looks especially with their aunt who would visit on the weekends and insisted for their mother to dress Nagisa as a girl which was something the younger Fullbuster hated.

Gray will forever be thankful that his mother and twin sister Ultear refused to listen to her and banished her from seeing Nagisa unless her, Ultear, Gray, or their father were present other than that she was not allowed anywhere near him. And, if neither of them where there then Natsu had to be around since he was also protective of the younger Fullbuster.

Gray was lucky that his boyfriend was overprotective of his little brother and saw him as his own brother. Being the younger of two Natsu dotted on the younger boy since he always wanted a baby brother and saw Nagisa as his little brother.

It always warmed Gray’s heart that two of the most important people in his life got along and where close one another. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Gray was pulled out of his thoughts by Natsu as he laid his head on his shoulder.

Gray smiled as he rested his head ontop of Natsu’s.

“Just how lucky I am to have you as a boyfriend and how you and Nagisa get along really well.”

This made Natsu smiled as he grabbed Gray’s hand and kissed it.

“Of course we get along he loves me more than you,”

“I’m not even going to argue with that because I’m pretty sure Nagisa does since he said he’s going to marry you if I ever leave you,” the two laugh as they remember that day perfectly.

“Natsu? Gray?” The two separated as they turned to see their friend Erza standing behind them with her boyfriend Jellal.

“Erza? What are you doing here?” Natsu asked.

“I’m here to pick up my little brother you?”

“Same except we’re here for my little brother,” Gray said.

“Well since we’re all here why don’t we wait together,” jellal suggested.

“Sounds like a plan,” Natsu agreed.

The group of four heard the shrilling sound of a bell they turned to see the kids coming out of the building Gray smiled as he spotted Nagisa however his smile fell when he saw Nagisa smiling and…holding hands with a red head kid who was also smiling but Gray could see a small hint of red adoring his cheeks.

Before he could say or do anything Erza cooed.

“Awww Karma found a new friend,”

“Who?” Gray asked as he turned to see both Natsu and Erza cooing at the two little boys as they made their way to their older siblings and their lovers.

“Karma, my younger brother seems to me that he’s smitten with your younger brother Gray,”

Gray looked at her then backed at the two boys who were both wearing matching scarlet cheeks and shy smiles.

Oh hell no!


	2. Chapter 2

Nagisa and Karma approached their older siblings with smiles on their cherub faces as they held onto each other’s hands.

“Hi big brother,” Nagisa said waving at both Natsu and Gray, he then turned to Karma and introduced him to his brothers.

“Karma this is my brother Gray and his boyfriend Natsu,”

Karma looked at the two older boys before he smiled at them,

“Hi, nice to meet you guys,” he said in a sweet tone a little too sweet for Gray’s liking.

Karma then turned to see Erza and Jellal and he smiled at them and said,

“Erzy meet Nagisa my best friend,” he said pulling Nagisa towards him with an exciting grin on his face.

“Nice to meet you Nagisa though I am pretty sure you have seen me around whenever I was around with your brother and his boyfriend,

Nagisa nodded his head with a wide grin,

“I have, you always beat up Gray and Natsu whenever they do something silly,”

Erza, Jellal, and Karma laughed while Natsu pouted and Gray; well, Gray still had a look of annoyance since his little brother was being a little too cozy with Erza’s brother.

“That’s true, well little ones shall we go home or do you two wish to spent more time together?”

Karma and Nagisa looked at each other smiling before looking at Erza,

“We would like to spent more time together please,”

“Oh you two are just so precious!” Erza immediately wrapped them in a hug both boys blushed as they felt the other’s cheek being pressed against the other’s.

Gray tried to not show any signs of anger or annoyance, his little brother was a child, he was not ready to date anyone.

Erza, Jellal, and Natsu were too busy cuddling the two small children and ignored Gray and his inner turmoil.

Once the boys were free Erza grabbed both their hands and started leading them to her home. Natsu and Jellal couldn’t help but laugh a little at Erza’s enthusiasm as the followed her, Gray followed behind them having a look of bitterness as he watched Karma and Nagisa talk to one another as Erza released them and the two walked side by side with their hands brushing against one another.

The group reached Gray’s house since he and Nagisa lived closed by, while Gray was happy to be home Karma couldn’t help but pout he did not want to be separate from his best friend, Nagisa sensing that his friend was sad couldn’t help but hug him.

“It’s okay Karma we’ll see each other tomorrow and we can play again,”

Karma smiled,

“Yeah and tomorrow you can sleepover at my house right?”

Nagisa smiled,

“Yeah!”

“Now wait a minute,” Gray said interrupting the two kids.

“Did you even asked mom or dad if you can sleepover at his house?”

Nagisa smiled and nodded his head,

“Uh-hu, I asked them yesterday and they said it was fine since they talked to Karam’s parents and they told us that it was alright with them if it was alright with mommy and daddy,”

“Oh,” Nagisa then turned to face Karma.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?”

Karma just nodded his head, he then felt bold and lean forward and kissed Nagisa in the cheek.

Nagisa blushed as did Karma.

“By Nagi,”

“Bye Karma,” the two little boys waved good bye as Nagisa entered the house and Karma waited until his friend was inside before he and his sister left leaving behind Gray and Natsu.

“You might want to be careful Gray, it looks like Nagisa and Karma are going to end up being together,” Natsu said jokingly.

“Over my dead body,” Gray growled as he followed his brother inside the house,”

Natsu stared at his boyfriend before he followed him inside something told him that Gray was not ready to let go his baby brother.

The two entered the house to see Nagisa talking to their mother about his day at school.

"And Karma rescued me from the evil dragon!" the little five year old said with happiness in his voice.

Ul laughed as she watched her son's face light up at the mention of his friend.

"So you and Karma are now the kings of the jungle gym?"

"Uh-huh Isogai even married us and now we're husbands like Natsu and Gray are going to be in the future,"

Ul cooed and hugged her precious baby.

"Well I hope next time you and Karma get marry I am invited,"

"Of course mommy, Karma said that we'll have two weddings one when we are older," Nagisa said with a smile and a giggle making Ul laugh as well.

"Wait who's getting married?"

"Me and Karma, well actually we are already married but we are going to get married again when we are older like you and Natsu will in the future,"

Gray blinked and looked at his little brother who looked so happy that he didn't want to ruin his little brother's happiness so instead he smiled at him and said,

"I'm very happy for you and Karma little buddy,"

Nagisa smiled as he went back to telling him and their mother about Karma Natsu stared at his boyfriend and knew that he was anything but happy at Nagisa and Karma's relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there you have it love it hate it tell us what you think


End file.
